<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, the Stories They Tell by Just_Regular_Anger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925443">Oh, the Stories They Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Regular_Anger/pseuds/Just_Regular_Anger'>Just_Regular_Anger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Charlie Weasley, F/M, Healer Ron Weasley, M/M, Spy Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Regular_Anger/pseuds/Just_Regular_Anger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood get outed to the world. The consequences are high, but how much higher are the benefits?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Katie Bell/Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It all comes crashing down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was sitting in his boyfriends flat. The over sized, too soft for its own good, reclining chair is Percy's favorite place to sit in the flat. It faced the window where Percy could watch the snow fall. Oliver came in from practice and handed Percy a coffee and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>The two sat in the chair together, Oliver's arm wrapped around Percy's shoulders and Percy leaning into Oliver's strong frame. Oliver acciod the blanket and covered them both with it as they watched the snow. They both knew this would be a moment to be found of as the proclaimed their love.</p><p>What the secret lovers didn't know was a photographer had captured the moment, from the kiss to the blanket. "Gotcha," she smirked. "Leave me for a man, we'll just see how this blows over,"</p><p>The following Friday Molly Weasley was walking by the market with her eldest son. She was holding her first grand daughter, Victorie, or Tori. Bill stopped her and bought a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Mum, we need to go home, now,"</p><p>The three off them apparated to the Burrow. Bill sat his baby in the play pin so he could show his mother the paper. The front cover was Percy and Oliver sharing a kiss before covering under the blanket together. Molly had her hand over her mouth in shock. Arthur had chosen this time to come in from working in his shed. He kissed his grandbaby on the head before picking her up. he packed her to the kitchen, he bent down to Molly, kissing his wife on the cheek.</p><p>"Son, are you okay? You look paler than normal," bill showed his father the paper. "Well, alright," Arthur shrugged.</p><p>"Why are you calm about this" Molly asked him..</p><p>"I don't care if my son is gay. I just care that he's happy,"</p><p>"We don't care either, but Percy's bound to freak out about this. And his job will suffer. A lot of your generation at the ministry don't like homosexuality," Bill explained. "Also, gimme my baby," tori reached for her father and squealed in joy when he lifted her high in the air.</p><p>George and Fred stumbled in the door. Fred was still recovering from his head injury. The slamming door startled Tori, she started to tear up."Did you read the article yet?"</p><p>"No, and thanks for this," Bill soothed his baby until she fell asleep. He laid her in the play pin. "we'll read it but quietly," The family gathered around the table to read.</p><p>
  <em>Puddlemere United keeper Oliver Wood was spotted getting cozy with ministry worker Percy Weasley in his flat. The two men shared a kiss and what seems to be a comfortable night in until it led to the bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two men were in the same house and year at Hogwarts, the only two boys in their dorm. Not to mention they've spend the nights at each other's childhood homes. We wonder just how long the two have been together and if their families know about the relationship.</em>
</p><p>"Who ever wrote this outed them without permission," Fred began</p><p>"Theres no law against it," Dad reminded him. "Until Hermione hears of this,"</p><p>"Let us have a moment of silence for Ron's sanity. It had a decent run," George joked. They had a moment of silence anyway. Bill had a need to see Percy for himself.</p><p>"Mum, can you watch Tori? I'm going to go check on Percy," Molly agreed om the condition that both sons came back if there was trouble. Bill left for the ministry. He put his visitors badge and signed in. He went for Percy's office. But his boss said he told Percy to take a few days off since he was outed.</p><p>Bill decided to go to his flat. There were reporters everywhere in the hall. They were banging on the door. Bill shoved his way through the sea of people.</p><p>"Percy! It's Bill, let me in, open the door, little brother," Percy slightly opened the door and pulled Bill in. He hugged his big brother tightly. "Shh, shh, it's okay, i promise-"</p><p>"He left me. Ollie left me," he cried. "The team owner said he leaves the team or me and he just....walked out that door with his quidditch gear," Bill could feel Percys heart break. "I love him and he just....like I was nothing,"</p><p>"Fire call Charlie to get over here if he can,"</p><p>"Charlie's in the bathroom," Percy mumbled. "He came here as soon as he read the paper," bill held Percy until Charlie came out, he hugged charlie next. They all sat on the couch. "I was gonna ask him to marry me on day. Should've known he'd say no. Least I didn't buy the ring,"</p><p>"You truly loved him, didn't you?"</p><p>"Still do. That's why it hurts,"</p><p>"Why what hurts?" A Scottish accent asked. All three brothers turned. Oliver's face went from confusion to concern at Percy's tear stain face. "did one of those reporters hurt you?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Percy whispered. "you chose Quidditch,"</p><p>"I went to return my gear. I chose you," all three brothers shared a glance at each other.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I chose you over Quidditch. But there was a miscommunication between the owner and the manager. The owner said he still wants me to play. And he gave me a compensation check...and an interview with World Quidditch. It's about us and they'd like you to be in it,"</p><p>Percy could only nod at him. An owl tapped on the window. "I cant take anymore bad news today," Percy let him in and have him some water and treats. "My, gods," Percy muttered.</p><p>"What?" Charlie questioned as he bit into an apple on the table.</p><p>"Im being evicted, I have to leave within three weeks,"</p><p>"Why are you being evicted?" Bill asked as he took the form. "It just says other. He didn't even give a reason. He can't do this,"</p><p>"What am I going to do? Everything is falling apart and its only been a day," Percy sat in the arm chair. Oliver sat on the arm of the chair and played with Percy's wine red curly hair.</p><p>Oliver put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "You could move in with me, if you'd like,"</p><p>"It's a nice offer for you to put me up for a few weeks but-"</p><p>"Not put you up. You live with me. We share a home....and bed," bill growled at Oliver for the bed comment. Percy smiled at Oliver, answering the question without responding.</p><p>Bill and Charlie decided to leave. They hugged their little brother. "If he hurts you, I will kill him," Charlie said loudly before leaving. Percy leaned into Oliver.</p><p>"You chose me?"</p><p>"Why's that hard to believe?" Percy just hugged him.</p><p>"I love you, i love you so much," he cried into Oliver's arms.</p><p>"I love you, too, Perce,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It has to get better, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days Percy and Oliver packed his clothes and belongings to Oliver's. The next Monday Percy was in his boss's office. The woman was clearly uncomfortable at her desk. She was trying to avoid eye contact. "You're work is excellent at the least...but with this article the department feels... Like it's secretive and untrustworthy behavior....dammit i can't do this. Percy I really hate doing this. I fought for three days,"</p><p>"I understand, ma'am. Youre just doing your job,"</p><p>"Maybe if you make a retraction?"</p><p>"Im in love with Ollie. I'd lose my life for him, with no regrets. so losing my job is unfortunate but I have enough to tide me off until I find another,"</p><p>"Good man. But I still hate this. That girl didn't get punished for publishing the story,"</p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p>"Penelope Clearwater," Percy's mouth fell open.  "Know her?"</p><p>"Back when I was closeted, she was my girlfriend. She tried to force sex and she kept asking when I was gonna marry her. I didn't think it fair to use her, thought she had a right to find someone who could truly love her. So I ended things after a few weeks,"</p><p>"Well, that was right thing to do. But it seems she doesn't feel that way,"</p><p>"Clearly..she's cost me my home and job. Hopefully it stops here. Goodbye, Mrs Karrium,"</p><p>"Goodbye, Percy," Percy walked out of the department and went to his father's office.</p><p>"Dad?" Percy asked at the door. He opened it slightly until his father said come in. "Are you busy?"</p><p>"Never to busy to not talk to my children," Percy stood there silently. "sit, sit. You've been here hundreds of times..why so stiff now?"</p><p>Percy sat in a chair facing his father. "How's everyone doing? Since the article?" Arthur turned the page in the book.</p><p>"Fine, your mother's upset that you didn't tell her about dating,"</p><p>"Just wasn't ready,"</p><p>"We don't care that your bisexual," Arthur smirked..</p><p>"I'm not bisexual,"</p><p>"Terms are always changing. Explain it?" Arthur set his quill down and looked at his son.</p><p>"Straight is when you like the opposite gender only. Bisexual means you like both gender. And gay men like only men. Lesbian women like only women,"</p><p>"Huh, okay. And you're...."</p><p>"Gay," Percy felt himself change a bit. "That's the first time I've ever said it out loud,"</p><p>"Good. Now. Why are you really here?"</p><p>"What do you-"</p><p>Arthur chuckled at his son. "I know you well enough to know that something is wrong. Tell me,"</p><p>"I've been evicted," Percy blurted. Arthur arched his eyebrows. "Ollie came to my place from practice and said his bosses said me or quidditch. And he took his gear with him when he left. Before I could even think Charlie popped up in my living room. And then twenty minutes later so did Bill," Percy took a breath.</p><p>"Go on,"</p><p>"And I told them Ollie just walked out. Not a word. Just took his gear,"</p><p>"You thought he chose Quidditch?" Percy nodded. "Why?"</p><p>"Have you met him? I'm sure I could put salt on a quaffle and he'd eat it," Arthur laughed at his son. "But I was wrong. He chose me. But there was miscommunication along the lines. They didn't want him to chose between me and the game. They wanted him to think about me being in the interview Friday,"</p><p>"That's great. But what's this got to do with being evicted?"</p><p>"Getting there. So all four of us are in my living room when an owl appears with the notice. He didn't even give a reason on the form.. just evicted,"</p><p>"Where will you go?" Percy just smiled. Arthur could tell by his red ears and neck that Percy was going to live with his boyfriend. "He asked you to stay with him?"</p><p>"No....he asked me to move in with him," Arthur was glad his son found love but a question weighed on his mind.</p><p>"Why tell me all this?"</p><p>"So you can tell mum for me?"</p><p>"Very clever. You know your mother asks me everyday about my day,"</p><p>"I am the smart one," Percy bit his lip thinking about twenty minutes ago. "There's something else...."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"They fired me today. Said me not telling them I was gay was secretive behavior and they cant trust me,"</p><p>"So now what?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I need to get going, I'm meeting Ollie for lunch,"</p><p>"How has all this affected him?"</p><p>"He's doing great. Kids are buying more of his jerseys and all kinds of stuff,"</p><p>"Are you mad about it?"</p><p>"I'd rather he be happy than deal with what I am," Arthur stood and hugged his son.</p><p>"You'll be okay, son, this will all blow over soon," Percy squeezed his father tight.</p><p>"It's just too much change at once. Its like my life is a poorly written and slightly rushed story,"</p><p>Percy walked out of the building with his head held high. He dropped his things by Oliver's flat before going to the cafe. He ordered Oliver's favorite tea and sandwich. Percy ordered the chicken noodle soup. He didn't have to wait long. Oliver appeared as the food was being set.</p><p>Oliver gave Percy a quick side hug before sitting down. They had to be careful with their PDA since the press is everywhere.  "How's your day going, love?" Percy asked him.</p><p>"Great. Practice went well. After this I'm going to the gym. Wanna go?"</p><p>"Not today,"</p><p>"Staying late at work again?</p><p>"Quite the opposite. They fired me," Oliver choked on his tea. Percy told the story of his day. "So, yeah, I've been fired,"</p><p>"We'll be okay. We've got each other. Plus my job will hold us over until you find something else, if you want to,*</p><p>"I'm not going to be a freeloader,"</p><p>"Wouldn't be one. I'm just saying take some time off before looking,"</p><p>"Maybe,"</p><p>"Percy?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"We'll be okay,"</p><p>"Yes, we will," Oliver smiled and ate his sandwich. "Do you have to go to the gym? Cause I've got another workout planned for us both,"</p><p>"Wut?" He said with a mouth full.</p><p>"can't do it in public, yet," Oliver laid the money down for the food and apparated them to their home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Keep me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was sipping tea on his balcony when an over excited Percy skidded to a halt. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends muscled shoulders and kissed him deeply. Percy sat on the arm of the chair with his arms around oliver.</p><p>"You're excited? Why?"</p><p>"Just happy to see you,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Had a bad day. But the thought of seeing you made it better. The reporters were following me around," Oliver knew Percy was being given the worst treatment while he was given some of the best. He held Percy tight and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Im sorry they keep bothering you,"</p><p>"Its okay. I'd rather have it done to me than you, also I got a job,"</p><p>"That's great! Where?"</p><p>"Book shop, the owner is old and said his kids won't help him in the store. So he gave me a full time job, i start tomorrow,"</p><p>"Do you have any plans for today?"</p><p>"Go for a run, wanna go?"</p><p>"Yeah," they changed into their running gear before heading out the door. They ran to the park where kids were playing exploding snaps and Quidditch.  Percy kept pace with Oliver through the run. Until he passed him. Percy ran over the bridge, be glanced over it to see the water filled with ducks and fish.</p><p>"Hey! Get back here!" Oliver laughed. He tackled Percy to the ground. The two men rolled and laughed the entire time. Percy allowed Oliver to roll on top of him. "Letting me win?"</p><p>"Like it when you're on top of me," Percy smirked. Oliver arched his eyebrows in shock.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley, are you asking for sex in a park?"</p><p>"Not during the day, love," Percy kissed him before he flipped them over. "I also like it when I'm on top,"</p><p>"Percy!" Oliver laughed. "You have been insatiable lately,"</p><p>"Problem with that?"</p><p>"Nope. Let me up," Percy groaned and they stood up. Percy looked down at Oliver's hand. They've never held hands in public before and the idea of doing it made Percy weak in the knees. He gently grabbed Oliver's hand and intertwined their fingers. "are you sure?"</p><p>"For thee, my love, for thee," Percy quoted his favorite wizarding author.</p><p>"Dork,"</p><p>"Arse," Percy played with the scar on Oliver's thumb whilst they walked. They walked past the children playing quidditch and of course had to watch.</p><p>"It's Oliber Wud!" A five year old yelled.  The kids all flew down and asked for autographs and pictures. Oliver gave them pointers and answered questions.  Percy stood behind him and smiled. Oliver was great with the children.</p><p>"Who's that?" A girl asked him.</p><p>"His name is Percy. He's my boyfriend," Oliver smiled. She tugged on his pants leg and he bent down.</p><p>"He's cute," she attempted to whispered. Oliver laughed hard and agreed.</p><p>"Very. Well, kids, I have to get going. I hope I'm retired before I have to play you lot. Best players I've seen," the kids and parents waved goodbye.</p><p>Percy and Oliver walked hand in hand to the bookstore. "Percy! Good to see you,"</p><p>"You, too, Mr. Smith. This is my boyfriend, Oliver Wood," the men shook hands. "I'll be in at 7?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. And we close at five everyday. Just make sure you lock up for lunch if you leave. The Aurors and healers get free coffee and tea, everyone else pays," the old man leaned in. "But sometimes I like to give the children a lolli if they're really good for free," Percy and Oliver smiled at him. "Well, you boys have a good day,"</p><p>"Bye," the men walked out into the sunshine. "What are we doing next?" Percy asked.</p><p>"Don't know, kinda want an at home date?"</p><p>"Sounds fantastic. Give me a few hours?"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"To prepare everything, wanna make it special," Oliver kissed Percy's cheek.</p><p>"Babe-"</p><p>"I don't want to hear it, I want to do this. Go have some fun and I'll make you a nice dinner," Oliver kissed Percy goodbye. "Remember, three hours!"</p><p>"Got it," Percy went to the market and picked up the steak, potatoes, and other things for his dinner. Percy made the twice baked potatoes and homemade rolls. He waited at the 30 minute mark to make the steaks. He had them prepared with seasonings when he first got home.  Percy had the wine and the glasses in the freezer. At the one minute mark he set the table with their plates, wine, and silverware. In the middle were two lit candles.</p><p>5 minutes later Oliver didn't show, then another 30, and an hour. Soon it was two hours past time. Percy blew out the candles and packed the food inside. He went back for the wine when he noticed a begger on the street. Everyone was ignoring him. Percy looked at his food and smiled. Percy cut up the steaks and packed up the food in to go trays. He walked them down to the man.</p><p>"For you, steaks, potatoes, and rolls. Sorry I couldn't do more,"</p><p>"My children can eat tonight. Thank you. Thank you so much," Percy smiled and handed him some muggle emergency money for food. He walked back into his flat. Oliver still wasn't home. Percy showered and changed into his night clothes.  He was reading his book on the couch. He waited until 8 before Oliver came in. <br/>"Smells good, Percy,"</p><p>"Hmm,"</p><p>"Whats wrong?"</p><p>"You're four hours late. I gave the food to the homeless man,"</p><p>"Oh. Shite. I'm so sorry," Oliver went to hug Percy, who denied it. He walked tk the balcony and stood. Oliver came out and wrapped his arms around Percy. "Love, Im sorry. I got caught up with George at his place. He was drunk and throwing things upstairs,"</p><p>George spent most of his evenings drunks, crying, or both. Fred was in the hospital in a coma, no one knew if he'd wake up or not. They've all tried to be there for George but he pushed them all away, usually. Sometimes when he actually breaks he'll let someone be there. "Thank you for being with him,"</p><p>"Of course,"</p><p>"Sorry I gave your dinner away and I gave a ten in muggle money. Not sure what that'll do for his kids,"</p><p>"It's okay. Its good they got a meal. I'll order a pizza,"</p><p>"Okay, i love you," Oliver went inside and ordered a pizza on the muggle phone.</p><p>"I'd like a large meat lovers stuffed crust and a large cheese sticks? And can we get a thing of garlic sauce? Thank you. It's a pick up. Okay, see you then,"</p><p>Oliver left and came back with the pizzas. He sat them on the counter. He heard a flower pot break on the balcony. Oliver was expecting a cat. What he got was Percy bleeding out from his chest."Ol... Ollie...." Percy called. Oliver used magic to close Percy's wounds. They weren't wide, but they were deep. His wounds spelled FAG in cursive. Oliver half packed Percy to their couch. Hr wrapped him in several blankets. Oliver used magic to bring Percy some apple juice and cookies. After three hours Percy was feeling a bit better."Will you lay down with me?"</p><p>"Always,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On his first day at the new job he pretty much learned it all but ordering books. It went by pretty quickly. He helped children pick out books and made recommendations to adults. School kids bought books for educational and personal use. At five he locked the store up and made his way home. He spotted his brothers walking into the diner. He made his way to them. Bill (with Tori on his lap) and Charlie were sitting in a booth drinking water. "Hey, little brother...you okay?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Wanna tell the world's best big brothers about it?" Percy sat down beside Charlie. "Haha, this one chose me," bill kicked him under the table. "Ow, arse,"</p><p>"Get over it. Percy, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I was fired yesterday....and attacked last night,"</p><p>"Attacked how?" Charlie asked. Percy looked around before slightly undoing his shirt. He showed Charlie the scars and then turned so bill could.</p><p>"Booboo," Tori said as she pointed.</p><p>"Im okay, darling,"  He buttoned his shirt back. "Ollie ha to used magic to make them into scars, or i would've bled out,"</p><p>"Who did this?"</p><p>"Dunno, but I learned Penny wrote the article outing me and took the photos, still mad I left her, i guess," Bill held Percy's hand for a moment. "I think...i have to leave him to keep him safe,"</p><p>"You're a dumbass if you do," Bill commented. "Fleur and i got passed my scars and attack. You two can get through this,"</p><p>"I just don't see how his life got better and mine just gets worse," the brothers sat in silence for a while. George came in and sat with them. Bill scooted to the middle of the booth so George could sit. George just looked at Percy and Bill moved back so George could sit with him. He was practically in Percy's lap.</p><p>"Can you tell me something?" George asked. Percy nodded once at him. "Was Fred laughing? Before he hit his head and went into a coma?"</p><p>"Hysterically," George nodded in content. "you could stay with me and Ollie until he gets out if you want?"</p><p>"Awww how sweet. You call him Ollie," George teased. "What's he call you?"</p><p>"Not many nicknames for Percival, Georgie, he calls me Perce or Percy. Unless he wants something then it's love or something like that,"</p><p>"So cute I'm gonna gag," Charlie joined in. Percy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Seriously. If you want to crash at our place a few nights or so, you can," George smiled and nodded in agreement. Tori reached for Charlie to take her. She likes making his dragon tattoos fly around on his body. She laughed and clapped at them. Percy checked his watch.</p><p>"Should be going, Ollie wants to try date night again,"</p><p>George took a sip of bills water. He was used to since he's the first born. "What happened at the last one that went bad?"</p><p>Percy already had a lie in place. "Conflict in schedules,"  Percy went to stand but George grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"One more hour? Want to go see Fred, don't want to go alone," Percy smiled and agreed. All four brothers and the one baby went to the hospital. Ron was at the desk looking over paperwork. He looked so grown up in his button down and white doctors coat. He heard Tori laugh at the dragons again.</p><p>ron closed his files and greeted his brothers. "Here for Fred? We moved him to a different room,"</p><p>"Why? Is he getting worse?" They were anxious to hear his response. Ron just held up his hands and smiled. </p><p>"Nope. His toes moved. He's getting better," ron led them to Fred's room. Ron checked his vitals and pulse. He made notes in a file. "Fred, you have company," his four other brothers looked at him like he was crazy. "It sometimes helps to talk to them, so tell stories. Talk about your day. Anything you want. Just nothing negative. I'm going to start moving him around a bit so his muscles don't get stuff,"</p><p>Ron started by moving his toes and ankles. "Gross,"</p><p>"Trust me if this is the grossest thing I do today we're doing great," Ron commented. He moved this legs next. Percy and George started telling stories of when they got a long. So theirs didn't last long. Tori had fallen asleep snd Bill laid her in bed with Fred. "Be careful, if.another healer comes in take her off," Percy took Fred's hand while George took the others. Tori crawled on his chest and slept in a ball. Bill kept his hands on Percy's shoulders while Charlie did the same with George until he put one on Ron's.Ron noticed Fred's eyes twitch and squint. He pointed and his brothers looked. Fred was stirring awake. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the baby. Before he could process that George hugged him. </p><p>"Freddie! I've missed you!" Ron instantly used a hydration spell so Fred's throat wouldn't be to dry to talk.</p><p>"Where have I been...why is there a baby on me?"</p><p>"That's mine," bill said picking her up. Fred pulled a face at him.</p><p>"Alright, everyone calm down. I need to examine him," his olders brothers left. Ron looked over his brother and told him everything from.the war until Percy being outed.</p><p>"I've been out fir two years?" Ron nodded. "Come here," ron sat with him but Fred turned him so they'd be facing the same way. "Im sorry for all the mean pranks we pulled on you, I was supposed to protect you and I hurt you,"</p><p>"It's okay, you all liked Harry more," Fred felt guilt in his heart. </p><p>"We didn't. We just wanted him to feel like he could look at us like big brothers. But we forgot ti make you feel like it, too. You really are incredible, Ronnie,"</p><p>"Got it from you. I think George will kill me if I don't let him back in," Ron summoned for his siblings to come back. He and George hugged again.</p><p>"Don't ever leave me like that again," George told him.</p><p>"Okay," George sat beside Fred in the bed, he wasnt about to leave his twin's side for any reason. Charlie hugged him next. "Love you, Charlie," Charlie kissed his head before pulling back. Bill hugged and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"I'm sorry, kid. Im the big brother. I should've been there to push you out of the way,"</p><p>"You can't always catch us when we fall, bill,"</p><p>"I can damn well try. Now, this is your niece, Victorie, or Tori," fred held the girl in his arms. She looked at him and George several times before laughing. "She finds everything funny,"</p><p>"I can tell. I'm going to have you so spoiled," he told her. "I've got a lot of time to make up for," Bill's eyes went wide in fear. Fred noticed Percy standing there. "What the hell is he -"</p><p>"Calm down. Percy didn't want to leave us. He was a spy for the order. He fed the ministry false information on us," bill defended. "He pushed you out of the way to keep the stone from crushing you,"</p><p>"You did? Why?"</p><p>"You're my little brother. I'm sorry you got hurt. But there was no way you were going to survive that stones," Percy explained.</p><p>"But we've been terrible to you you're entire life,"</p><p>"Aye,"</p><p>'aye? since when does he say aye? must be from Oliver,' Fred thought to himself. "So why would you save me?"</p><p>"Again, you're my little brother,"</p><p>"What happened to the one who caused the explosion?"</p><p>"I captured and ... interrogated him," no one wanted an explanation from Percy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enjoy Our Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy used the Floo network at the hospital to go to Oliver's flat. "Ollie? Ollie!" He came running out of the shower with no towel on.</p><p>"Did someone hurt you?'</p><p>"Fred's awake ! And put on a towel on," Oliver ran in into the bathroom and put on his sweatpants before hugging Percy. "Ol...Ollie... chest still hurts, lemme go,"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>The next day they were laying in their bed. "Are you ready for the interview?"</p><p>"We need to change into your jersey and my matching shirt," Percy and Oliver went to the quidditch pitch and waited for the interviewers. When they finally arrived Percy and Oliver sat in the seats facing the interviewer.</p><p>"Welcome to World Quidditch. How are you both?"</p><p>"Fine," they said together.</p><p>"This will be over the wireless, as well," she informed. "Some of the questions I don't want to ask but a job is a job," she shook her head at the first one. "Can you define your sexuality?"</p><p>"We're both gay," Oliver said.</p><p>"So who's the witch?" She said with distaste. Percy shook his head he felt bad for her..</p><p>"What do you mean? Neither.. that's the point of us being gay," Oliver said in confusion and anger.</p><p>"Love, remember she's made to ask these questions. She's asking who does the traditional feminine things at the house like cooking and cleaning. We both do thr cooking and cleaning because we both live there," she high fived them both.</p><p>"Okay. So how do you feel about being outed?"</p><p>"I hated it at first," Oliver confessed. "We're still cautious about PDA in public,"</p><p>"I hate how we were outed and I've been having a hard time over it. First I got evicted with no reasoning. Then I lost my job the next week after they gave me vacation time. Said me not telling I was gay was secretive and untrustworthy behavior. My department head fought for me, though. And then I was attacked at home,"</p><p>"Attacked how?"</p><p>"Someone used magic to carve FAG on my chest. I almost bled to death on our balcony. But each bad thing brought a good thing,"</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"We got to move in together. I got a full time job that's going to actually pay my overtime instead of working 50 hours one week, 30 the next but putting it down as 40. And Ollie used magic to save my life which brought us even more together, each bad came with a good,"</p><p>"Well I'm routing for you two," she said. "So who outed you?"</p><p>"Penny Clearwater at the daily prophet. When I was closeted we dated. But she kept trying to get me to have sex and asking when I was gonna propose, despite me being 16 and her 15. I left her soon after. It felt wrong being with her when I didn't love her. I thought she had the right to be with someone who could. Thought she deserves happiness,"</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Cruel people don't deserve a happy ending,"</p><p>"Seems fair. So are there any wedding bells in the future?" They could only smile at each other..</p><p>"There will be, don't know when though," Percy</p><p>"You two are honestly so cute," after a few more questions the two boys left. They were in their flat, snuggled in the chair again.</p><p>"So....there will be wedding bells? Do I get a say in this?"</p><p>"Only if it's yes and I do,"</p><p>"Are we getting engaged?"</p><p>"Well," Percy opened a ring box that was in his pocket. "Are we?" Oliver let several tears drop and nodded. "I'm happy, too, but why all these tears?" Percy wiped them all away.</p><p>"Cause I was gonna go ring shopping tomorrow, you arse," Percy laughed at him and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"You can still ask," he nuzzled into Oliver's hair. "but your ring is special,"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Cause I have my wedding ring here," percy slipped it on. "So its warm when we both wear them. And we can feel when the other touches their ring," to demonstrate Percy rubbed his finger across his own ring and Oliver felt it on his.</p><p>"Percy, I'm in love with you,"</p><p>"Im in love with you, too. Read your inscription," Oliver slipped it off and read it. for thee, my love, for thee.</p><p>"You and that book, i wanna engrave yours," Percy handed it to him. Oliver wrote love ya, dork. Percy laughed at him and put his ring back on. Percy and Oliver kissed each other again. "When are we telling our families?" </p><p>"About that....my father and mother...have disowned me for being gay. But i had a lawyer take a second look at my grandparents' will...he left me his house," </p><p>"I'm sorry about your family, maybe down the line they'll realize they are being stupid.  Now what happens with the house?"</p><p>"I get the deed signed to me...and my husband. And we can move in," </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>